L'idéalisme de l'amour n'est qu'un rêve
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était, les élèves n'ont plus aucune décence et les professeurs en subissent les conséquences. Mais où s'arrêtera cette vague de folie? Changement de rating et remasterisation en cours.
1. Quand le cours devient intéressant

* * *

**Ma première fic que j'avais publié sur un autre site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bisous!**

**LettyM**

* * *

Deuxième jour après la rentrée, il est 8h et les élèves Gryffondor/Serpentard ont cours de soins aux créatures magiques en communs. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà en chemin pour le cours qui se passait dans la forêt interdite, ils n'avaient pas vu Harry de la matinée comme personne d'ailleurs. Il était sûrement encore dans le dortoir, pensaient ces deux amis. 

-J'ai entendu dire que cette année les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient dirigés par le professeur Coplin. Dit Hermione d'un ton sûr pour entamer la conversation.

-Probablement. Fit Ron les yeux levés vers le ciel. J'aime pas l'idée qu'on se retrouve une fois de plus en cours commun avec les Serpentard et en particulier Malefoy. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'était passé pendant notre 3ème année ? Continua Ron l'air mécontent.

-Oui pauvre Hagrid, mais peut-être que les Serpentard ont mûris depuis 4 ans. Rajouta Hermione.

-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Termina Ron surpris.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin toujours en parlant quand un garçon vint les interrompre, il était assis sur un muret devant l'entrée de la forêt où le professeur leur avait demandé de l'attendre.

-Oh non manqué plus que lui, se plaignit Ron.

-Ah mais qui vois-je ! Weasmoche et Miss Je-sais-tout ! La journée commence vraiment bien ! Cria Malefoy un sourire au coin, assez fort pour que Ron et Hermione l'entendes.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de te répéter ? Toujours les mêmes insultes…ça en devient presque lassant ! répondit Hermione précipitamment.

- En 7 ans tu commences seulement à te lasser de mes insultes ? A quand Potty et Weasmoche ! Lui renvoya Malefoy toujours un sourire narquois flanqué sur son visage.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un regard noir quand Ron la tira pour l'emmener plus loin, les « amis » de Malefoy venaient de faire leurs apparitions. Le professeur arriva et se présenta, puis il les conduit tous dans la forêt et s'installa devant un lac. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant lui et se mirent assis par terre. La journée était ensoleillée, il y avait une petite brise mais l'air était quand même assez pesant. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient donné l'impression de ne pas se trouver dans la forêt interdite, les élèves étaient assis sur une sorte de petite place où les arbres formaient un cercle autour, devant eux, le lac, bleu turquoise, peu naturel pour…un lac. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les branches des arbres. Leur premier cours consistait juste à dessiner les poissons qui se trouvaient sur la rive du lac. La plupart des élèves se leva, remontant leur pantalon jusqu'aux genoux pour les garçons et les filles enlevaient simplement leur collant.

-Mais c'est un cours cochon dites-moi ! Railla Malefoy faisant rire toute sa galerie. Allez maintenant on enlève la jupe les filles ! Renchérit-il.

-T'es vraiment énervant Malefoy à la fin ! Vociféra Hermione après s'être retournée rapidement pour le regarder.

-Nan mais je ne parlais pas pour toi, je te rassure ! Garde-la, ça vaut mieux pour les yeux de tout le monde ! Rappliqua Malefoy, une expression de dégout et d'amusement mélangée.

-Et toi tais-toi ça vaudra mieux pour les oreilles de tout le monde ! Lui répondit sèchement Hermione énervée.

A ces paroles Malefoy se leva précipitament.

- Comment tu me parles espèce de petite impertinente ! Dit-il l'air dégoûté en la regardant de haut en bas. Tu crois peut-être que parce que tu es amie avec St Potter tu peux tout te permettre !

Toute la galerie de Malefoy se leva et avança vers Hermione. Ron intervint.

-Ca suffit Malefoy ! Toi tu penses pouvoir tout te permettre parce que ton père est craint, c'est tout ! Cria Ron furieux.

-Je vais t'appendre à me… Mais Malefoy ne put finir.

Mr Coplin sépara les élèves et leur demanda de commencer leur travail sans discussion. Malefoy et sa bande se posèrent au fond près des arbres et Hermione et Ron restèrent là où ils étaient. Les deux amis sortirent leurs affaires mais n'avaient aucunement envie de travailler, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Hermione qui ne voulait pas -malgré son manque de motivation- commencer l'année en se reposant, prit sa plume et du parchemin et se dirigea vers le lac comme les autres élèves. Ron resta assis là, jambes croisées, à regarder les rayons du soleil traversaient les arbres quand il se mit à écouter les discussions de Malefoy et de sa bande.

-Ouais non mais je te promets, elle me donne mal à la tête avec sa voix, dit Marcus, un ami de Malefoy.

-Eh ben alors tu ne l'as jamais entendu jouir ! On dirait un corbeau ARH ARH ARH ! Complèta Malefoy. Heureusement qu'elle avait un bon déhanché parce que sinon… !

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur conversation concernant un sujet autre que les poissons qu'ils étudiaient en cours. Malefoy n'était pas un tombeur mais c'est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup la compagnie des filles le soir. Il avait déjà pratiquement fait toutes les Serpentardes sauf les plus repoussantes bien sûr. La fin du cours approchait, les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires. Hermione se mit à croupit pour ramasser sa feuille qui était tombée puis se releva. Elle se pencha en avant pour mettre la feuille dans son sac, Malefoy regardait le spectacle.

-Ouh Ouh Granger ! Baisse toi un peu plus en avant et remonte un peu ta jupe, on verra mieux ! Dit Malefoy et amusa les élèves.

-La ferme ! Je ne permets pas qu'on parler de mon…mes fesses ! Surtout si ça sort de ta bouche ! Cria Hermione apparemment choquée des propos de Malefoy.

-Oh Granger la grande vierge n'aime pas parler de son corps ! Imita Malefoy avec une voix de fille. Ouais j'attends l'homme de ma vie pour « sauter le pas » ! Continua t-il toujours en l'imitant.

-Tu ne me connais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! S'énerva violemment Hermione.

-Ouh j'ai touché un point sensible, tu peux nous parler de ta peur du sexe, tu sais. On pourra même te montrer comment on fait ! Rappliqua Malefoy un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione en avait assez entendu, elle prit son sac et commença à partir, Ron lui coura après pour la rattraper. Il lui prit le bras pour la stopper et la calmer.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit Malefoy s'adressant aux Serpentards.

Les élèves commençaient à partir, Malefoy et sa bande emboîta le pas. Ron et Hermione restèrent où ils étaient pour ne pas à avoir à supporter les réflexions des Serpentard.

-La prochaine fois on s'occupe des fesses de Granger ! Cria Malefoy pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Hermione était dépitée, Ron n'osait rien dire de peur de s'attirer ces foudres. Ils se demandèrent où Harry pouvait bien être passé et ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour le prochain cours.


	2. Quand Harry fait son Come Back

C'était leur dernier cours de la matinée, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où ils avaient Potions avec Rogue et avec les Serpentards, encore une fois.

-Je commence à en avoir assez d'être en cours commun avec les Serpentards ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il font tout pour nous ennuyer et pour nous faire perdre des points ! S'énerva Ron en faisant de grands gestes.

-Oui mais toi au moins tu es à côté de Harry en cours, tu n'es pas obligé de supporter Pansy Parkinson qui parle constamment de ses « soirées » en compagnie de «Draginounet » comme elle le dit si bien ! Fit à son tour Hermione en imitant les mimiques de Pansy.

-Il vont bien ensemble ces deux-là ! Aussi insupportables et arrogants l'un que l'autre. Non mais tu as vu quand même comment il était tout à l'heure en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ! C'était un vrai…crétin ! Continua Ron.

-J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi! Les interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Harry.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si on avait parlé de toi on aurait été plus méchants. Fit Ron amusé.

-Ne l'écoutes pas Harry. Je suis contente de te voir mais où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète ! Reprit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

-Oh euh…j'étais avec Dumbeldore pour parler Quidditch…vous savez quoi ! Bafouilla Harry.

- Dumbledore sait parler de Quidditch?! Intervint Ron surpris.

- Bah... la preuve! S'mebrouilla Harry.

-Si tu le dis. N'empêche aujourd'hui, on a intérêt à se méfier de Malefoy, je suis sur qu'il nous prépare quelque chose. Dit Ron en descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-la ? demanda Harry.

-Je te raconterai tout ça à midi, là on a intérêt à courir parce que je vous signale que les élèves sont déjà en train de rentrer! Compléta Hermione en montrant du doigt le bout du couloir.

-Dépêchons-nous, sinon Rogue va encore nous enlever des points. Dit Harry.

Le trio courut jusqu'à la salle et arriva juste avant la fermeture de la porte. Les élèves s'installèrent dans le calme sauf les Serpentards comme à leurs grandes habitudes.

-Très bien aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion Sinus. Entama Rogue d'une voix froide. Cette potion a pour simple effet de développer votre odorat, d'où son nom « Sinus ». Continua celui avec un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Comme si les élèves n'auraient pas pu trouver cela tous seuls.

Le cours passa très lentement pour nos 3 amis qui ne furent pas mécontents de quitter enfin la salle pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils se mirent à leur table et commencèrent à manger quand Harry se leva.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Questionna Ron incrédule.

-Je dois…euh…faire mon entraînement de Quidditch. Fit Harry.

-Quoi mais je devais te raconter ce qui c'était passé ! S'exclama Hermione. Et pis maintenant que tu as prit l'option "Quidditch renforcé" tu n'es plus avec nous !

-Oui je sais mais le Quidditch c'est ma passion! …Bon désolé je dois y aller. On en reparle se soir, Dit-il en courant vers la sortie.

-A peine retrouvé, déjà perdu. Fit Ron en regardant Hermione.

Hermione était triste, il préférait jouer au Quidditch plutôt que d'être avec eux…ou dirais-je, plutôt qu'avec elle ! Elle avait l'air contrarié, Ron le remarqua tout de suite.

-Mais t'inquiètes pas Hermione, il finira par revenir ton homme. Dit Ron en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ron ! Rappliqua t-elle au tac o tac.

-T'es vraiment stressée toi en ce moment ! Rajouta Ron.

-C'est pas ma faute si certaines choses ne tournent pas comme je le voudrais. Lui dit-elle.

Mais avant que Ron ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit, Lavande Brown arriva et s'assit devant Ron. Il devint rouge de la tête au pied et se tût à l'instant même. Il refusait de lever la tête pour la voir tellement il était rouge. Cela amusa Hermione mais un temps seulement parce que après que Lavande est engagée la conversation avec Ron, Hermione ne pouvait plus en placer une, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque les laissant à leurs conversations SI passionnantes.

" Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la ! Elle tape l'incruste et m'éjecte ! Je vais m'énerver si ça continue!" Pensa Hermione.

Elle arriva à la bibliothèque, prit une table reculait du bruit donc au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle posa son sac puis ses fesses sur la chaise. Hermione prit la dernière édition de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et se mit à lire quand une voix familière commença à lui parler. Enfin quand je dis familière, c'est général !

-Mais où sont donc t'es grands amis St Potter et Weasmoche ? L'interrogea Malefoy.

-Ils ont senti que tu serais là alors ils ont préféré ne pas venir. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Mais l'essentiel c'est que toi tu sois là, dit Malefoy la voix douce.

Hermione baissa son livre de ses yeux et le regarda.

-Ne parles plus jamais comme ça. Fit Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma voix sensuelle ? Se renseigna Malefoy le sourire en coin.

-Malefoy, il n'y a rien dans ta voix ou autre part d'ailleurs qui soit sensuelle en toi ! Rappliqua Hermione sarcastiquement. Et maintenant si tu pouvais aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ça m'arrangerai car là tu vois je lis !

-Granger, tu es pathétique ! Tu t'obstines à vouloir rester seule, ne t'étonnes pas qu'à ton âge (17 ans je précise) tu sois toujours…innocente. Sur ceux, je vais à mon cours de Quidditch te laissant dans ton livre qui à mon avis t'apportera de grands renseignements sur la vie ! Fit Malefoy. Puis il parti en direction de la sortie.

Hermione pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre dans son livre. Ce qu'avait dit Malefoy était vrai, il fallait réagir et vite.


	3. Quand le rejet conduit à la honte

Le lendemain, 3ème jour après la rentrée, Hermione s'était levée tôt pour commencer ces devoirs de la semaine prochaine. Elle était dans la Grande Salle déjeunant en même temps. Ron et Harry arrivèrent la tête quelque peu endormie encore. Ils s'installèrent avec la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toute la nuit pour avoir une mine aussi affreuse ? leur demanda Hermione ne se doutant pas de la réponse qu'elle allez avoir.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice.

- Un scrabble. Fit Harry en hochant énergiquement la tête.

- Très drôle. Alors?

-Toi qui es si intelligente, tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Questionna Ron.

-Non désolée ce n'est pas une évidence ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Malefoy t'appelle Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! En conclu Ron.

-Tais-toi Ron ! Tu vas finir par la vexer ! Sans vouloir te…vexer ! Fit Harry.

-Très bien, vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver avec vos cachotteries TRES PEU évidente ! Dit Hermione en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le parc de Poudlard. Là au moins elle pourrait être tranquille. Sur le chemin elle croisa Cho, Hermione lui dit bonjour et vit sa mine affreuse.

-Mais qu'est que t'as fait toute la nuit pour… Commença Hermione.

-Pour ? Attendit Cho.

Hermione venait de comprendre l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver quelque minute plus tôt. Hermione réagit bizarrement, elle souhaita bonne chance à Cho et continua son chemin avec un sourire qui sonné faux. Une personne mal attentionnée avait tout vu. Il la suivit. Hermine se mit sur un banc près d'une fontaine et commença à sortir ses affaires quand elle vit une larme coulait le long de sa joue qui tomba sur son parchemin. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Se n'était pas comme si Harry l'intéressait ! Quoique… !

Hermione vit quelqu'un s'arrêtait devant elle.

-Ne me dit pas que tu pleures Granger ? Dit Malefoy d'un air faussement triste.

-Laisse-moi donc un peu ! Tu n'as personne d'autre à aller embêter ? Fit Hermione.

-Non désolé, tu veux un mouchoir ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Je veux bien si tu en as un. Répondit Hermione doucement.

-Eh ben non j'en ai pas ! Vraiment dommage, t'as qu'a prendre ton parchemin ! Rigola méchament Malefoy sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te déteste alors maintenant casse-toi ! Cria Hermione.

-Faut vraiment que tu te trouves un mec Granger, parce que là tu deviens vraiment…folle ! Si Potter veut pas de toi c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison mais t'inquiète pas, moi je suis là. Lui dit Malefoy en lui prenant délicatement le menton avec son doigt. Puis il partit laissant Hermione encore une fois d'en ces pensées. Ce Malefoy, un vrai philosophe !

L'horloge sonnait 8h05, l'heure à laquelle commençaient les cours, Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se rendit en cours de potion.

« Commencer dès le matin avec Rogue…mais qui donc avait fait les emplois du temps ? pensa Hermione »

Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle mais Rogue quant à lui ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Hermione prit donc un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit. C'est alors que son esprit s'égara dans la conversation qu'avait Pansy avec une élève de Serpentard. Elles parlaient de ce qui préoccupait le plus Hermione en ce moment…le sexe ! C'est en écoutant cette conversation que Hermione comprit, peu importe la personne tant que l'essentiel est là. Pas obligé d'aimer pour sauter le pas, c'était décidé, ce soir Harry allait vite comprendre ce que Hermione voulait. Elle décida de lui écrire un petit mot pour qu'il s'attende un minimum à ce qui l'attendait.

_Je viens de comprendre quelque chose, je veux que se sois toi ! _

_Ne vas pas penser que je t'aime mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférente, c'est sûr !_

_Se soir à minuit je viendrai dans ton dortoir prépare toi, je pense que tu ne regrettera pas._

_Bisous, Hermione._

Elle lui envoya le mot soigneusement plié, il l'attrapa et lu. Il devint rouge de honte quand il lu le mot et se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda très bizarrement. Cela la mit étrangement mal à l'aise. A sa grande surprise, Harry avait répondu à son mot et le lui renvoya.

_Je comprends pas ce qui t'arrives, Hermione je suis désolé mais…je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour toi, c'est juste de l'amitié, c'est tout, je pensais que tu le savais. Désolé de te rejeter comme ça mais je ne changerai pas d'avis._

_Salut._

_PS : Quand même très flatté que tu es pensé à moi !_

Hermione était morte de honte, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver ! Elle eut vraiment l'impression d'être seule sans amis sur qui compter. Tout à coup en relisant le mot, elle se mit un quart de seconde à détester Harry. Elle désintégra le mot en le jetant dans le feu de la cheminée de la salle. Elle était bouleversée, pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ? A la fin du cours Hermione ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre Harry trop honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle alla à la salle commune des Gryffondor, sur le chemin elle rencontra Pansy et d'autres de ses amis. Quand elles la virent, elles éclatèrent de rire en la montrant du doigt. Hermione était rouge, elle accéléra le pas. C'est alors que quelqu'un lui parla.

-La honte pure et simple Granger ! Dit Malefoy, sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione sceptique.

-Se faire rejeter aussi violemment par Potter, c'est très triste ! Lui répondit Malefoy toujours grand sourire au lèvres.

« Comment avez t-il sut ? pensa Hermione »

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit illico dans son dortoir, morte de honte pour la 4ème fois de la journée. Elle s'assied devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle pleurait. Ron entra et s'assied à son tour à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte de se faire rejeter. Ca arrive à tout le monde. Dit gentiment Ron.

-Comment tu la sus ? Se renseigna Hermione.

-Bah…disons quand quelque sorte j'ai lu le mot…mais je savais pas que sa venait de toi ! Répondit Ron.

-Pansy a dû lire elle aussi et elle l'a dit à tout le monde ! Jamais plus je ne ressortirai d'ici. Fit Hermione en pleure plongeant sa tête dans ces mains.


	4. Quand 3 mois passent

Ron faisait de son mieux pour essayer de la consoler mais c'était un peu sans succès. Il entreprit donc de l'enlaçait. Hermione fut surprise par la marque d'affection de son ami, jamais auparavant il n'avait été comme ça.

« Je dois sans doute lui faire pitié, pensa t-elle avec mépris ».

Mais à son plus grand étonnement elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il avait sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Et si c'était lui…mon premier, se demanda t-elle intérieurement ».

Elle tourna la tête vers celle de Ron toujours dans son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Surpris il tourna la tête, et sans comprendre quoi que se soit, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, Ron répondit bien évidemment au baiser de son ami. Savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait ? Ron n'en été pas sûr mais le fait qu'elle l'embrasse lui suffisait amplement. Il la souleva du canapé et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année.

**3 mois passent**

Nous étions désormais en Décembre, la neige recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard ainsi que ces alentours.

Nos 3 protagonistes avaient changé du tout au tout. Harry était devenu encore plus accro au Quidditch, il passait ces après-midi entier à s'entraîner pour être le meilleur (comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà !), Ron avait désormais une grande assurance en lui (grâce à sa nuit avec Hermione) et ne se privait pas pour aller draguer les filles qu'il croisait. Hermione, elle avait aussi gagné en assurance mais ne s'en servait pas vraiment, elle s'était cependant très nettement décoincée, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Maintenant elle pouvait parler de « choses » de filles sans aucunes gêne ni honte.

Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner avant de commencer les cours du matin. Hermione était assise avec Lavande, Ginny et Pavarti. Ron fit son entrer et alla rejoindre les filles suivit bientôt de Harry.

-Salut ! Alors bien dormi ? Demanda joyeusement Ron aux filles en leur faisant son plus grand sourire. Ron était sorti avec Lavande, Hermione et Pavarti. Il ne restait que Ginny mais elle était sa sœur donc… !

-Oui très bien et toi ? Encore unes de ces nuits mouvementées ? Répondit Hermione sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, cette fois c'était pas moi…hein Harry ! Dit Ron amusé en donnant une petite tape sur son avant bras.

-Quoi ? Ca m'est tombé dessus c'est pas ma faute ! Lui renvoya celui-ci sur la défensive. Il avait sorti son excuse tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait soigneusement préparé à l'avance.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, la cloche sonnait 8h le début des cours. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de la matinée.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle, les Serpentards n'étaient quant à eux toujours pas là.

-C'est bizarre quand même. Fit Ron à l'adresse d'Harry.

-Ouais t'as raison mais je suis bien contente comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter Pansy pendant 1 heure ! Lança Hermione de la table derrière eux.

Mais celle-ci avait parlé trop vite, les Serpentards firent leur apparition. Ils s'installèrent et le cours commença.

-Bien puisque je voit que tout le monde à l'air d'être motivé pour faire cours de Potion, je vous demanderai de copier les pages 234 et 235 de votre manuel, sans aucunes protestations! Fit Rogue, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Ô combien il aimait torturé ces élèves, Serpentards ou non.

Les élèves énervés par cette perspectives et par le fait que s'ils protestaient il leur enlèverai des points, se mirent au travail. Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, les Serpentards détestèrent Rogue l'espace d'un cours. Rogue était assis à son bureau, il ne levait jamais les yeux pour voir ce que faisait sa classe. C'est alors que Blaise Zabini fit passer un petit papier à Malefoy qui le lut rapidement. Il sourit et le fit passer à Pansy. Quand celui-ci arriva à Hermione, elle hésita entre le fait de dire au professeur Rogue qu'un mot circulait, sûrement sur son compte et entre le fait de l'ouvrir et de savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit. Elle prit la deuxième option et lut.

_**Marre de pas s'éclater, c'est notre dernière année alors on va en profiter un max… Ce soir Rusard n'est pas là donc pas de surveillance du château donc une voie libre !**_

**_Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle à 23h pour une soirée plutôt…chaude et amusante ! Les sortilèges "Collaporta" et "Silencio" pourront enfin prouver leur utilités._**

_**Je vous dit donc à ce soir, votre maître de cérémonie, B. Zabini**_

_**PS : Toutes maisons confondues ! **_

Hermione replia le papier et continua à le faire passer. Ce soir ça aller être l'éclate, hors de question qu'elle rate ça ! Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers Hermione pour lui parler.

-Tu vas y aller Hermione ? demanda Ron

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rester dans mon dortoir à m'ennuyer alors qu'une fête sera en train de se dérouler ! Rappliqua t-elle.

-Cool on ira ensemble alors ! Fit Harry à son tour.

Ils se retournèrent et se remirent au travail.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas t'amener, Granger ? Demanda sarcastiquement Pansy.

-Si, et d'ailleurs surveille bien ton « Draginounet », quand je suis légèrement ivre, j'ai la mauvaise manie de faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et pas forcèment les idées les plus intelligentes! Railla Hermione ne pensant pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir avant de se remettre au travail suivit de Hermione. Malefoy qui était juste dans la rangée à côté de celle d'Hermione avait tout entendu. Un sourire fière et narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.


	5. Quand la fête commence

**_Chansons:_**

**_ NERD featuring Kelis - Truth or Dare_**

**_NERD - Lap Dance_**

* * *

Le soir venu, tous les élèves de dernière année de Poudlard se préparaient en évitant soigneusement les professeurs ou les préfets. Hermione était dans la salle de bain de son dortoir devant la glace. Elle portait un pull manche ¾ avec un col en V noir, elle l'adorait parce qu'il moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. Comme toutes jeunes filles de son âge, Hermione avait un côté superficiel! Elle avait mis un jean délavé sur les cuisse et les fesses avec une ceinture « Le temps des cerises ». En guise de chaussures, elle avait mis des ballerines noires, elle était vraiment très jolie ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés sauvagement, se qui lui donné un côté tigresse qui ne ressemble à en aucun cas à son caractère ! Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, à quoi cela servait ? Autant rester dans le simplisme.

_I am the one with the brightest hair, leather I don't care_

_Baby I_

_Don't ever want to take the shirt off_

_That's my dare_

_You got a girl but you touching on me like you don't care, baby you_

_Do it_

_But just don't get caught out there_

_Me and my girls will be there_

_Tell your boys prepare to share_

Tous les élèves de 7ème année étaient désormais près. Hermione attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor que Harry et Ron se décident à descendre, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Harry portait un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus « 100 BG » et un jean bleu foncé troué aux genoux. Son tee-shirt amusa Hermione. Quant à Ron, il portait un marcel noir moulant qui laissait paraître ses muscles, un jean gris et en guise de ceinture il avait mis sa cravate or et rouge. Il avait un côté sexy dans cette tenue, tout comme Harry. Aucun des 2 n'avaient pris la peine de se coiffer, ils avaient les cheveux en bataille. Mais cela ne gâcha en rien leurs charmes…au contraire.

_I'm on the dance floor burnin' up_

_Music turn it up_

_Baby I'm_

_Real hot so is it my turn to touch you_

_Look like you're buzzin' on ex with 3D effects_

_Baby you_

_Look like you have no clue of what come next_

_Me and my dogs will be there_

_Tell your girls prepare to share_

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendaient discrètement les escaliers de peurs de rencontrer un professeur ou autrs. Il était 23h15, la fête venait juste de commencer, quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit même pas un murmure, qui aurait pu croire qu'une fête se déroulait derrière ses portes. Alors que Ron posa sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir quelqu'un traversa la porte, ce qui les firent sursauter.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Ron l'air époustouflé.

-C'est un sort pour ne pas que quand on entre on fasse du bruit. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ! Répondit Zabini.

-Trop ! Bon bah on y va ! Lança Harry.

-Et n'oubliez pas, ce soir il n'y a pas de compétition! Sinon je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous parler. Fit Blaise.

Ils passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, il y avait la musique à fond, la piste de danse était gigantesque, des éclairages faits à partir de magie recouvraient la pièce de toutes les couleurs. Le spectacle était magnifique. Sans se faire attendre les trois amis s'avancèrent sur la piste pour danser, là où déjà la moitié des élèves de 7ème année étaient réunis.

_Ooo baby you want me_

_Well you can get this lapdance here for free_

_Ooo baby you want me_

_Well you can get this lapdance here for free_

Un peu après minuit passé, un garçon fit son entrée, il était décoiffé, les boutons du haut de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés, sa cravate était desserrée autour de son cou. Ses cheveux en bataille avec des mèches lui retombant devant ses yeux bleu acier. Il portait encore son uniforme. Sûrement revenait-il d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il était suivit par 2 bulldogs, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître…Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Toutes les filles se retournèrent sur son passage, il avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres, vraisemblablement content de son entrée très remarquée. Il marchait tel une star sur le tapis rouge, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Ron et Harry.

-Non mais regarde le! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prends ? Fit Ron dégoûté en imitant la démarche de Malefoy exagérement.

-Quel prétentieux ! J'irai bien lui dire deux mots! Répondit Harry en joignant les gestes à la paroles mais Hermione les retint par la manche.

-C'est une fête ! Vous n'allez quand même pas tout gâcher parce que vous êtes jaloux ! Dit Hermione.

-Nous ! Jaloux de cette poupée qui roule des fesses à tout va! Tu plaisantes ?! Rappliqua Ron outré.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Et puis…c'est vrai qu'il est franchement séduisant ce soir ! Fit-elle.

-Ouais bah chacun ces goûts. Bon vous venez on va se trouver un coin où on pourra boire et manger tranquille. Dit Harry.

Ils sortirent de la piste de danse.


	6. Quand ils se collent pour danser

**_Chansons:_**

**_Usher - Yeah_**

**_NERD - Lap Dance_**

* * *

Ils trouvèrent une table où était déjà assissent Lavande et Parvati. Les tables avaient été placé sur chaque côté de la porte de la Grande Salle ce laissa apparaître une allée. Il y avait des buffets un peu partout et Hermione se leva pour aller se prendre une flûte de champagne. Alors qu'elle prenait sa flûte, Malefoy vint l'interrompre. 

-Alors on s'éclate Granger ? Demanda t-il en ondulant doucement son corps sur le tempo de la musique.

-Oui désolé de te décevoir. Rappliqua Hermione. Bon ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, avec ta danse ridicule, mais je préfère retourner avec mes amis.

-Je t'en pris, je ne compte pas te retenir. En disant cela Malefoy s'était attardé sur sa poitrine. Hermione l'avait remarqué.

-Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus discret. Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ne va pas croire que je fantasme sur ta poitrine, je préfère tes fesses. Dit Malefoy et sur ceux il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis où Pansy dévisageait Hermione se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit en cours.

" Mes fesses? MES FESSES!? Crétin... quoique découverte intéressante !" Pensa Hermione mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

Elle alla se rassoire à sa table. Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là, Harry dansait avec une Serdaigle et Ron avec Lavande qui semblait quelque peu gênait de devoir danser aussi collé à Ron. Il ne restait plus que Pavarti.

-T'as vu comme Malefoy est canon ce soir ! Fit Pavarti en désignant Malefoy du doigt qui était en train de danser avec Pansy très langoureusement.

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien me le faire ce soir ! Dit à son tour Hermione pensive.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? Se renseigna Pavarti.

-Je sais pas… j'attends que Parkinson ne soit plus de les parages pour l'approcher. Répondit Hermione amusée.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien en regardant les autres danser et en continuant à boire leurs flûtes de champagne. Après un moment la musique devint plus entraînante, Hermione sentit le rythme l'envahir et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle bougeait ses fesses en rythme avec la musique, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Pendant qu'elle dansait elle lançait des regards à Malefoy qui était assis à une table et qui les remarqua sans problème.

-T'as vu comment elle te regarde quand elle danse ?! Lui balança Zabini, choqué par un tel comportement de la part d'Hermione.

-J'ai vu, j'ai vu ! J'ai bien envie de me la serrer ! Fit Malefoy sourire aux lèvres. Hermione bougea sur la gauche et se retrouva cachée par deux filles en train de danser. Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle se penchèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête vers la droite pour continuer à l'observer.

-Mais c'est une Sang-de-bourbe ! Protesta Pansy.

-Et alors ? Juste pour une soirée ! Fit Malefoy, grand sourire en s'approchant tel un rapace sur se proie.

Hermione dansait, la sueur perlait son visage, elle tournait sur elle-même, les bras vers le plafond, ses hanches se balançaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Malefoy n'était à même pas 1 mètre d'elle, il la regardait bouger, elle l'excitée, il l'aurait bien pris tout de suite la sur le sol mais il devait prendre son temps pour pouvoir savourer.

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow !_

_(Watch Out ! Watch Out ! )_

_She saying come get me, come get me,_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor,_

_She said baby lets go,_

_When I told her I said_

Il s'approcha d'elle et colla son corps contre le sien. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le repousser au contraire. Elle aimait ça et lui aussi. Ils étaient tout les deux en sueur pourtant ils n'avaient fait que danser. Vers 3h du matin, Hermione entraîna Malefoy vers la sortie. Elle lui tira la cravate pour qu'il se dépêche, il ne protestait pas, il avait envie d'elle. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé. Il arborait un sourire fier et triomphant. Le rapace avait eu sa proie dans ses griffes. Pansy les regardait s'en aller, elle était dégoûtée et pour oublier, vida tous les verres de champagnes qui passaient devant elle.

_She's all up in my head now,_

_Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,_

_Cause she's ready to leave_

_Now I gotta keep it real now,_

_Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me_

_Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me_

_The way she getting low !_

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me_

_She asked for one more dance and I'm_

_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave ?_

_And I said…_

Elle l'emmena dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, à la fête, Harry embrassait langoureusement la jolie Serdaigle qui se prénommé Moira. Il avait ses mains sur ces hanches puis les descendit petit à petit sur ses fesses. Ron quant à lui, il était dans un coin de la salle avec Lavande, ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Arrivée dans le dortoir des filles, Malefoy prit violemment Hermione par les hanches pour la rapprocher et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_I'm gnarly baby_

_Fuck with me_

_Not hardly baby_

_And you know the flow_

_Ungodly baby_

_So let's party baby_

_Chicks nicknamed me pilot_

_They get high off my dick_

_I take them to my home_

_They call it the cockpit_

_Time to take off their panties_

_They drop quick_

_Now that's first class fuckin'_

_Ain't that some fly shit_

Elle répondit à son baiser et s'approcha encore plus de lui pour que leurs langues entrent encore plus profondément dans leurs bouches.


	7. Quand ils couchent pour le plaisir

Elle lui agrippait sa chemise au niveau du ventre, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, c'était trop bon. Il le compris ite, qui ne l'aurai pas compris, il la saisit par les fesses et la souleva pour la mettre coller contre le mur le plus proche. Elle enroula ces cuisses autour de lui, elle voulait que son corps soit au plus près de lui. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser mais pourtant elle était déjà excitée, pourquoi lui faisait-il donc cet effet ?

Il lâcha ces cuisses et laissa retomber ces jambes qu'elle avait arrêté de serrer contre lui. Il enleva se cravate et se chemise d'un coup de main (on voit l'expert !mdr), elle fit de même avec son pull noir. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire légèrement transparent (j'en ai un comme ça !lol), Malefoy ne put résister plus longtemps, il lui enleva et se mit à lui embrasser la poitrine, chaque parcelle de celle-ci y passé. C'est alors qu'il mordilla un de ces tétons, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle avait le souffle attelé par l'extase, vivement qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses.

Turn me on turn me on

Just do it right - you can't go wrong

I'm the radio that plays your favourite song

You turn me on turn me on

You sure know how - so turn me on

Baby don't you wait until the night has gone

Just turn me on

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle le poussa et il tomba sur le dos sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui caressa le torse tout en continuant leur langoureux baiser. Il lui mit les mains sur les fesses et leurs donna de légère caresses ce qui eu pour cause de la faire gémir dans sa bouche (c'est possible ?). Il fit glisser ces mains jusqu'à se ceinture et lui enleva le jean par la même occasion. Elle ne tarda pas à faire de même avec son pantalon. Dans un mouvement vif, il la fit tourner et il se retrouva sur elle. Malefoy lui embrassait le cou, lui faisant des suçons, elle, elle mordillait son épaule avec sa bouche. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son ventre puis jusqu'à son sexe (on va pas chipoter avec les mots !lol), il le caressa, Hermione gémit d'un intense plaisir. Il lui mit alors un doigt, puis deux, puis trois mais il s'arrêta là. Il voyait qu'elle était prête, alors il lui enleva son string –assortis au soutien-gorge- et elle, lui enleva son boxer noir moulant « Calvin Klein ». Il mit une capote de la marque « Paradize Witch » (taille XL lol) et il entra en elle doucement, elle arqua le dos de plaisir, il lui faisait du bien, vraiment beaucoup de bien. C'est alors qu'il commença ces va-et-vient. Il mit sa tête dans son cou, elle sentait son souffle chaud. Elle avait ses mains sur son dos pour le faire encore plus rentrer, elle déposa sa marque sur lui, elle lui griffa le dos avec ses ongles (la salope !lol). Il était 3h du mat'!

You are so sweet - I've gotta admit

I wanna know if my key will fit

So let me seek your honey pot

I want all that you have got

Want you touch my skin

Let me tell you it's no sin

You may love me or not

I wanna find your tender spot

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il était au dessus d'elle, ces bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Alors t'as aimé ça? Lui demanda Malefoy, le souffle attelé.

-Je croit que mes gémissements ont répondu à ta question. Dit-elle amusé.

Malefoy n'avait plus d'énergie. Jamais il n'avait autant manqué de souffle. Il tomba à côté d'Hermione, en sueur, elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent sans aucun problème. Ils ne leur restaient que deux heures de sommeil. Ils ne savaient pas si la fête continuait toujours ou si elle était déjà terminée mais ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient passé la meilleure nuit de toute leur vie. C'était le plus important.


	8. Quand c'est THE After party

Hermione se réveilla sur le torse de Malefoy, celui-ci dormait toujours. Elle se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre quand une voix la stoppa.

-J'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou ?

-T'en as déjà eu assez hier ! fit Hermione avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait personne, tout les élèves devaient être trop mort pour se lever à…7h du mat' !

-Génial…maintenant que je me lève à l'aube !

-Tu parles toute seul maintenant ? Je savais que je rendais les filles dingues mais à ce point ! fit Drago amusé.

-Ta gueule et sors ! Je ne veux pas qu'Harry et Ron me voit avec toi !

-Ok mais de toute façon si ils ne t'ont pas vus ils t'ont entendu ! éclata de rire Malefoy.

-Sors j'ai dit ! cria Hermione.

Malefoy partit toujours rigolant. Non mais pour qui s prenait-il ?

« Je gémit pas fort ! pensa Hermione ». Hermione commençais à sortir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était ni lavée, ni coiffée. Elle fit demi-tour et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit sous la douche et fit coulée de l'eau glacée pour se revivifier.

-Alors avec le bel étalon ? fit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Lavande.

-Il assure. Fit Hermione songeuse toujours sous la douche.

Lavande se mit devant le miroir et s'étala toutes sortes de crèmes contre les poches et mêmes les rides (hum hum).

-Mais assure bien ou assure comme un Dieu ?

-Euh…comme un Dieu je dirais ! rigola Hermione.

-Qui est comme un Dieu ? Cette fois c'était Parvati qui venait d'entrer.

-Bah à ton avis ? dit Lavande.

-Grosse bite ? demanda Parvati.

Hermione sortit la tête de la douche et la regarda bizarrement.

-Grosse bite ? C'est qui lui ?

-Bah ton bel étalon ! répondit Lavande comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Oh…c'est vrai qu'il en a une grosse ! acquiesça Hermione.

-J'avais raison tu vois ! Je le vois direct même sous un uniforme ! lança Parvati fière de ses « talents » de voyante.

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'entoura d'une serviette. Elle prit son autobronzant « Witch Métisse » et s'en mit sur ses jambes, ses bras et son décolleté. Elle enfila ensuite son soutien-gorge Morgan rose pâle et son string assortis.

-J'adore ton ensemble ! fit Parvati. Il ressort trop bien avec ton bronzage.

-Merci.

-J'en connais un qui va être content moi ! dit Lavande amusé.

Hermione lui lança sa serviette et alla dans la chambre pour s'habiller (encore heureux). Elle mit son jean « Miss Sixty » bleu délavée et une pull serré à col roulé blanc. Elle rajouta par-dessus un petit gilet qui s'arrêtait à mis dos de couleur vert turquoise. Hermione enfila ses Converses blanches, se coiffa en mettant de la mousse pour ses boucles.

(Juste une parenthèse pour que vous visualisiez la nouvelle coupe d'Hermione. En fait ses cheveux sont comme ceux de Peyton dans « Les frères Scott » sauf que là ils sont bruns reflets blonds. Voilà juste pour dire ça, bonne lecture !)

Enfin prête, elle descendit jusqu'à le Grande Salle. Malefoy était déjà là. Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche donc aucun des élèves présents – 6 ou 7- ne portaient d'uniforme. Drago avait sur lui un sweet Guess noir et un jean Diesel. Ces cheveux étaient en désordre, Hermione se retenait vraiment de ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et commença à déjeuner en lisant la Gazette. Harry et Ron firent alors leurs apparitions. Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge, il était 8h15.

-Salut bien dormi ? fit Harry à l'attention d'Hermione.

-Mouais on peu dire ça comme ça. répondit celle-ci.

-Ok je vois, fit Harry souriant, et sinon quoi de neuf dans la Gazette ?

-Vous pourriez parler moins fort s'il vous plaît ! fit Ron la tête endormis.

-Il a un peu abusé de l'alcool hier soir. Expliqua Harry.

-Oh…on devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie non ? demanda Hermione en regardant Harry. Cela voudrait dire monter 4 étages à pieds en soutenant Ron !

-Non, il ira mieux d'ici là qu'on y aille. Fit Harry convaincue. Hermione acquiesça aussi.

Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Tu l'as complètement épuisé Hermione ! Regardes sa tête ! fit Lavande.

-Qui ? demanda Harry.

-Personne ! répondit Hermione. Un garçon…et pis ça ne te concerne pas.

-Mais allez dis moi ! Promis je me tais !

-Non c'est Non Harry !

-Mais 'Mione dis lui ! C'est que Malef…Parvati se stoppa comprenant sa gaffe. Hermione la fusilla du regard.

-Malefoy ? MALEFOY ? cria Harry.

-Oui c'est moi ? répondit Drago à la table en face.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-T'as couché avec Hermione ? MA Hermione ?

-TA Hermione…c'est un peu gros. Fit Drago d'un ton lasse.

-Mais je vais te tuer OUI ! hurla Harry. Malefoy s'était levé et était prêt.

-STOP vous deux ! Harry c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux compris ? fit Hermione se mettant entre eux.

-Non mais tu couches avec Malefoy et il faudrait que je ne dise rien ! Mais attends, dans quel monde on vit ?

-Dans celui de la magie. Répondit Drago doucement sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Harry prit le verre de jus d'orange de Malefoy et lui jeta à la tête.

-Putain, sale con ! cria Malefoy lui jetant son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

-Vous pourriez parler moins fort MERDE ! fit Ron toujours à la table des Gryffondor endormis.

Une gigantesque bataille de nourriture commença sous l'œil impuissant des professeurs qui essayaient tant bien que mal de l'arrêter. Quel « After » !


	9. Quand je te crèpe le chignon

* * *

**Je me sens trop inspiré donc j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire ma 1ère fic que j'avais un peu laissé tombé.**

**Voilà en espérant que vous mettrez plein de reviews!lol**

**Bisous, LettyM**

* * *

McGonagall était assise à son bureau. Devant elle se trouvait Harry, Drago et Hermione. Il étaient tous les 3 couverts de nourriture ou plutôt devrais-je dire tous les 4. McGo avait des œufs brouillés sur l'épaule, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-J'attends une explication. Et elle a intérêt à être bonne ! dit sévèrement Minerva.

Aucun des trois ne répondit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide.

-Il a couché avec Hermione !cria-t-il.

-Hey ! fit Hermione.

-T'étais pas censé le savoir ! répliqua Drago.

-J'espère que t'en as bien profité parce que ça se reproduira plus ! fit Harry.

-Tu crois ça ? Elle est dingue de mon corps !

-Quoi ! Non mais sa va pas ? J'ai déjà vu beaucoup mieux, Monsieur ! répondit Hermione.

-Mieux que moi ? C'est impossible !

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible…regardes moi ! dit Harry.

Et leur dispute continua ainsi sous l'œil effaré du professeur McGonagall.

-STOP ! cria-t-elle. Mais aucun des 3 ne semblaient l'avoir entendu.

-De toute façon, je couche avec qui je veux ! fit Hermione énervée.

-Je dis pas le contraire…sauf pour Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.

-Et moi aussi je couche avec qui je veux y compris Granger ! dit Malefoy.

-Mais t'as toutes les filles à tes pieds alors satisfait toi d'elles et laisse nous tranquille !

-Harry tais-toi ! Je recoucherai avec Malefoy que tu le veuilles ou non ! cria-t-elle.

-Alors ça je te l'interdis !

-On pari Potter ! lança Malefoy. On te le prouve même maintenant !

Malefoy prit Hermione part la main et l'emmena dehors vers le dortoir des Serpentard toujours sous les yeux de McGo.

-REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Harry de sa chaise. Ils vont me rendre dingue !

Minerva regardait Harry sous le choc et sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Harry la regarda.

-Je peux y aller ou cette explication ne vous suffit pas ? fit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Heu…oui oui…vous pouvez y aller.

Harry partit rageusement vers la tour des Gryffondor. McGonagall resta dans son fauteuil.

-Des vacances…oui c'est ça des vacances…c'est ce qu'il me faut. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbeldore.

Harry arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Kif Kif ! prononça-t-il.

-Patience je réfléchis. Lui fit la Grosse Dame.

-MAIS TU VAS T'OUVRIR OUI SINON TU VAS VOIR L'ETAT DE TON CHAPEAU BANANA APRES ! hurla Harry TRES énervé.

La Grosse Dame prit peur et ouvrit le passage sans demander son compte. Ron était allongé sur le canapé en face du feu. Apparemment pour lui « L'After Party » continuait.

-Salut. Fit Ron à Harry.

-Dors ! répondit celui-ci !

-Pas de problèmes ! Et Ron se rendormit aussitôt.

-Pfff…

Harry alla dans sa chambre. Dans les escaliers il rencontra Neville.

-Eh Harry, regarde, Trevor arrive à…

-Oh ta gueule toi ! dit Harry énervé ! Et il continua son chemin laissant Neville abasourdis.

Harry arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et il l'ouvrit. Et là…c'est le drame…Seamus était en train de coucher avec…Dean !

-OH MES YEUX, MES YEUX ! cria Harry.

-Non Harry arrête ! fit Seamus en bondissant sur Harry pour qu'il se taise pendant que Dean allait fermer la porte.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! VOUS ETES DEGUEULASSE !

-Mais Harry on s'aime ! fit Dean désespéré.

-Mais…oh non…OH NON ! VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT DANS MON LIT EN PLUS !

-Désolé…il avait tellement l'air confortable. Répondit Seamus.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui ! Hermione qui devient SM parce qu'elle couche avec Malefoy et Dean et Seamus qui sont homo…QUI VA M'ANONCER QU'IL EST NECRO OU ZOOPHILE !

-Qui est zoophile ? fit Ron en entrant dans le dortoir. Apparemment il s'était réveillé.

-T'es debout toi ? demanda Harry à bout de nerfs.

-Bah vu comme tu gueule…c'est un peu difficile d'avoir le sommeil profond. Fit Ron.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre. Maugréa Harry en se jetant sur son lit. Bah ah non…c'est dégueulasse ! Il se releva en s'essuyant et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Ron l'observa partir puis se retourna vers Dean et Seamus…nu ! Ron comprit ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Mais sa va pas de me montrer vos bijoux de familles ? Cachez moi ça ! fit Ron en se retournant et en suivant Harry vers la salle commune.


	10. Quand Ron n'a toujours pas compris

* * *

**Voilà le dixième chapitre! J'hésite beaucoup à l'arrêter pourme consacrer entièrement à ma deuxième "Take the best...Fck the rest"...je réfléchis encore donc en attendant vous aurez encore des fous rire du moins je l'espère!**

**Allez bonne lecture et bisous! LettyM**

* * *

C'était le soir sur Poudlard. Tous les élèves s'étaient remit de leur fête d'hier soir. Harry était assis avec Ron et commençaient à manger. Hermione arriva sourire béa aux lèvres suivit de peu par Malefoy. Harry la regarda s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Alors avec Malefoy ? Sa-roule ?demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Génial ! répondit Hermione tout sourire.

-Et on peux savoir se que vous avez fait ? questionna Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

-On a joué au scrabble ! fit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Non c'est vrai ? intervint Ron croyant vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Qui a gagné ?

Harry le fusilla du regard puis reconcentra son attention sur Hermione.

-Sa va vous allez bientôt vous mariez ?

-Peut-être que oui !

- Harry ne t'énerva pas ! C'est qu'un scrabble ! fit Ron dépité.

-Ron la ferme ! cria Harry. Elle s'envoie en l'air avec lui si tu veux tout savoir !

-Oh…bah tans pis…tu sais avec tout ce que j'ai vu hier soir et aujourd'hui plus rien ne me surprend ! fit Ron en se resservant de la salade. Hermione affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu vois…Ron est quelqu'un d'ouvert.

-Surtout quelqu'un de très stupide oui !

-Je te signale que je suis juste à côté ! dit Ron en lui adressant une petite claque sur le bras.

-Me touches pas ! fit Harry en lui renvoyant plus fort.

-Aïe !

Harry et Ron commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux amusés des Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue et Mme Bibine durent intervenir pour les calmer. A la fin du repas, Harry et Ron ne se parlaient plus et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu donc elle les avait laissé seul dans la salle commune. Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle le croisa.

-Alors Potter et Weasmoche sont encore en train de se battre ?

-Non…enfin pas pour l'instant. Mais bon de toute façon je m'en fou.

Malefoy la regardait avec un grand sourire. Hermione le remarqua.

-Quoi ?

-Bah on est seul dans un couloir mal éclairé, la nuit !

-Rêve pas, je suis pas d'humeur.

-Allez s'il te plaît, c'est un de mes fantasmes !

-De quoi !

-Bah oui quel garçon n'a pas le fantasme de baisé dans un couloir debout ?

-T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Moi j'ai l'esprit tordu ? Mais c'est qui tout à l'heure qu'a voulu me bander les yeux ? Hein !

-Sa avait pas l'air de te déplaire !

-Eh ben si vois tu car…j'ai peur du noir ! avoua Drago la voix tremblante.

-Arrête ton cinéma. Fit Hermione d'un ton lasse.

-Quoi ? Je suis bon acteur non ? Allez avoue que t'y avait cru !

-Lâche-moi. Dit Hermione avant de partir.

« Quel gamin ! Heureusement qu'il baise bien sinon… ! »

Hermione revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et elle trouva Harry sur le canapé perdu dans ses pensées. Ron était derrière et faisait ses devoirs.

-Tu t'es bien amusé pendant cette sortie « nocturne » ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! commença à s'énerver Hermione. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je l'ai vue, on a parlé, j'ai découvert qu'il avait des fantasmes bizarres et c'est tout !

-Mais je te crois ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-Tu m'énerves ! Ne me parle même plus !

Hermione monta l'escalier qui l'emmena jusque son dortoir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas la lâcher ? Ils font que des scrabbles que je sache !fit Ron

Harry soupira, jeta sa tête en arrière dépité, décidément jamais il ne comprendra quelque chose. Il alla se coucher. Ron conclut qu'il avait convaincue. Désespérant !


	11. Quand tout le monde s'emmêle

* * *

**_Vous remarquerez que j'ai fais un effort, il est plus long!lol_**

**_Voilà bonne lecture et laissez des reviews!Bisous!_**

**Je fais de la pub pour une lectrice qui m'a envoyé un mail,sa fic se nomme "You're still the one". Je te promets que quand j'aurai un peu de temps j'irai la lire!**

* * *

Nouvelle journée sur Poudlard, aujourd'hui c'est repos total ! Pas cours de la journée.

-J'a-do-re le repos ! fit Ron en s'étirant et en sortant de son lit.

-C'est vrai qu'un bon sommeil ça fait du bien. En plus dans des draps propres qui ne sentent pas l'odeur de…enfin tu sais. Rajouta Harry en respirant à plein nez l'air de la chambre.

-Oui je sais. Bon allez à la douche et après on file déjeuner, j'ai une des c'est faim !

-Ok ! Le dernier arrivait à la salle de bain récure les toilettes à la brosse à dent !

Harry et Ron se mirent à courir en se poussant vers la salle de bain.

De son côté Hermione était toujours au lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos et son regard était perdu sur le plafond en pierre. Tout à coup quelque chose tapa à la fenêtre ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle l'ouvrit.

-Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Bah vois-tu je vole sur un balai devant ta fenêtre. Je dirais que je suis à…30 mètres du sol et…

-Oh oui sa va ! Ca j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi tu viens cogner à ma fenêtre à 8h du matin alors qu'on a pas cours ?

-Bah en fait j'avais une question, très simple, c'est quand notre prochain rendez-vous ? Malefoy l'avais demandé avec une voix doucereuse mais avec une pointe de perversité.

-Si c'était pour savoir quand on va baiser c'était pas la peine de te déplacer ! fit Hermione vexée.

Elle lui claqua la fenêtre au visage. Elle alla d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain. Hermione se plaça devant son miroir et se lava le visage avant d'appliquer ses crèmes de soins. Lavande entra.

-Dis moi Hermione, c'est normal que « Grosse bite » tape à la fenêtre ?

-Oui, il veut savoir quand est-ce que nous allons baiser ! fit Hermione toujours énervée.

-Oh. Si t'en veux plus je peux le prendre ?

-Non mais sa va pas ! t'es…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase, une 7ème année qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de se mettre à hurler dans le dortoir. Celle-ci arriva dans la salle de bain.

-MALEFOY MA ENFIN REMARQUE !

-Quoi ! demanda Hermione surprise.

-IL EST A LA FENETRE JUSTE POUR MOI ! AH J'EN REVIENS PAS !

Et elle repartir courir partout.

-Mais elle est malade ! Si elle touche mon Drago je sais pas se que je lui fait !

-TON Drago ? Dis moi serais-tu jalouse ma chère ? fit Lavande sournoisement.

-J'ai dis ça ? Non pas du tout. Si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois aller m'habiller.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain mais revint aussitôt.

-Malefoy est toujours à la fenêtre c'est ça ? demanda Lavande.

-Oui et aussi parce que je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche. Fit Hermione innocemment.

Ron enfilait son tee-shirt noir et son jeans. Il mit ses Converses noir assortis. Tout dans l'assortiment.

-C'est bon Harry t'as fini ? cria Ron.

-Ouais c'est bon. Fit Harry en sortant de la salle de bain un brosse à dent à la main.

-Fallait pas arriver le dernier. S'amusa Ron.

-Ahahah très marrant. Bon je m'habille et on descends.

Harry commençait à se diriger vers son armoire quand il remarqua le tee-shirt de Ron.

-« Jesus is my home-boy » ? Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu gay? Demanda Harry septique.

-Bah en fait il était pour Ginny mais ma mère la pris trop grand alors… enfin tu comprends et pis moi je l'aime bien ! fit Ron cotent.

-Ah…d'accord ! Bon bah je vais m'habiller hein ?

Harry lui enfila un sweet Guess vert pomme et un jeans Diesel délavé. Il mit ses Timberland noir et lui et Ron descendirent à la Grande Salle. En chemin il rencontrèrent Malefoy (qui était descendu de son balai). Drago portait un polo Lacoste bleu acier avec un jeans noir et Nike Air Prestige blanche. Harry et Drago se lançaient des éclairs. Quand Malefoy fut passer, Harry commença à pester contre lui.

-Quel gros fils de…

-STOP ! Ne dis pas la suite s'il te plaît. Fit Ron.

-Tu as raison des petits pourraient m'entendre.

-Ah non moi je pensais surtout aux tableaux ! Tu imagines comme il serait choqué !

-Mais c'est pas…oh et puis merde !

Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Mais Harry tu viens de dire une vulgarité ! Harry ?HARRY ? Tu m'écoutes !

Ron lui courut derrière. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

-Il faut les faire casser ! lança Harry.

-Qui ? demanda Ron.

-Hermione et Drago ! Réfléchis !

-Ah oui…mais pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que ! Entre eux c'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi c'est impossible ?

-Parce que Malefoy et Granger ne vont pas dans la même phrase !

-Bah si la preuve tu viens de le faire.

Harry était désespéré. Il cogna sa tête contre le rebord de la table en bois.

-C'est pas grave je chercherais un plan tout seul. Fit Harry essayant de garder son calme.

-Je peux t'aider ! Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je trouve et je te le trouve !

-Trouve moi une rumeur à faire courir sur Malefoy, très méchante, que seule Hermione pouvait lancer. Comme ça il croira que c'est elle et ils casseront. Dit Harry à voix basse.

-Je crois que j'ai tout cerné. Fit Ron en réfléchissant.

Plus loin à la table des Serpentard Malefoy avait une discussion animée avec Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Non Crabbe ! Non Granger n'est pas un transsexuelle.

-T'en est sûr ? lui fit Goyle.

-Oui j'en suis sûr. Fit Drago au bord de la crise de nerfs. Zabini fait quelque chose s'il te plaît. Implora Malefoy à vois basse.

-Désolé mec mais ils se sont mis dans la tête de te faire casser avec elle pour qu'eux puisse se la faire.

-Elle est belle la vie franchement !

Drago et Blaise se remirent dans la conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait plein de cellulite c'est vrai ? demanda Goyle.

-Goyle…c'est quoi de la cellulite ? demanda Drago grand sourire.

-Heu…eh ben...

-J'en était sûr ! Sur ceux messieurs je vous laisse. J'ai du travail.

Malefoy partit de la Grande Salle.

-Bon t'as trouvé une idée ? demanda Harry.

-Bah on a qu'à dire que Malefoy en a une petite !

-Non ça tout le monde sais que c'est faux ! fit Harry.

-Bon bah alors…que…ah oui c'est ça ! qu'il est tellement imbus de lui-même qu'il croit que c'est un Dieu au lit mais en fait pas du tout ! mais oui c'est génial ! Ron s'éclaffé de joie. Comment je suis bon !

Ron se leva t courut vers la sortit. Harry le regarda partir dépité. Des élèves autour observaient Harry.

-Il a des graves problèmes psychologiques qui l'oblige à courir le matin ! fit Harry tout sourire factice avant de sortir lui aussi de la Grande Salle.


	12. Quand l'énervement prend le dessus

Harry était dans les couloirs à la recherche de Ron. Il regardait dans toutes les salles mais aucune trace de lui. C'est là qu'il rencontra Ginny, assise par terre près de sa salle de cours.

-Eh Ginny ! cria Harry. Celle-ci releva la tête.

-Harry ! Sa va ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

-Bah ouais mais dis-moi t'aurai pas vu Ron ?

-Heu…si tu parles de ce garçon complètement hystérique qui courait et gesticulait dans tous les sens alors oui je l'ai vu ! répondit Ginny.

-D'accord bon bah je crois que je vais le laisser se calmer seul et comme ça, ça m'évitera de me manger la honte. Fit Harry en souriant. Ginny rigola.

Ils flirtèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la langue d'Harry arrive dans la bouche de Ginny. Elle était appuyée contre le mur et Harry collait à elle. McGonagal arriva.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'exclama Minerva.

Ils se décollèrent illico.

-Eh bien nous…révisions ! fit Ginny en montrant son cahier.

-Oui c'est ça ! rajouta Harry.

-Mais enfin je viens de vous voir coller serrer à faire des choses !

-Mais pas du tout ! Vous devez avoir des hallucinations. Conclut Harry.

-Oui vous êtes sur quand se moment tout va bien ? ajouta Ginny faussement compatissante.

-Eh bien…c'est vrai que j'ai quelques problèmes mais…vous êtes sur que vous ne faisiez rien ? tenta Minerva pur se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas folle.

-Tout à fait sur ! dit Harry.

-Oh dans ce cas, excusez-moi. Fit McGonagal d'une petite voix avant de rebrousser chemin vers le bureau de Dumbeldore.

-Des vacances…des longues vacances il me faut…respirez, expirez…souffla Minerva en partant.

Harry et Ginny explosèrent de rire.

McGonagal entra dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci arrosait ses plantes avec un vaporisateur.

-Ah Minerva que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder et en se concentrant sur l'arrosage très précis de chaque feuilles de la plante.

-Il me faut absolument des vacances Albus ! Tout à l'heure j'ai accusé deux élèves de faire des choses non respectable alors qu'il ne faisait que réviser ! paniqua Minerva.

-Vous ne pensez pas plutôt que ces élèves vous on jouait un tour ? demanda un tableau.

-Mais enfin non…vous croyiez ?

-Oh vous savez les adolescent ! Mon amie du 3ème étage me disait tout à l'heure qu'elle avait surprise des filles en train de parler de S.E.X.E !

-Mon Dieu… ! Minerva s'installa dans le fauteuil près d'elle et discuta avec le tableau qui représentait Castor Minibus, l'inventeur du marque page minibus !

Pendant ce temps, Dumbeldore continuait son inspection de sa verdure.

-Dîtes-moi Minerva, j'ai une question très importante, les fougères aiment le soleil ?

-Sûrement Monsieur.

-C'est ce que je pensais. C'est impensable comme mes jacinthe s'adaptent à leur empotation. Est-ce que on dit « empotation » ?

Dumbeldore arrosa tous ce plantes feuilles par feuilles très méticuleusement pendant que Minerva discutait toujours avec le dénommé Castor. Le bureau du directeur était calme jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Rogue en trombe.

-VOUS ! Directeur cynique que vous êtes, je vous déteste ! cria Rogue.

Dumbeldore se retourna calmement, son vaporisateur à la main.

-Que vous arrive-t-il encore Severus ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…ENCORE ? s'indigna Rogue. Je viens d'apprendre que Mr Coblin ou Coplin je ne sais plus son nom, allait remplacer Remus pour les cours de DCFM pendant son absence ! Cela va faire 3 mois que je vous demande et vous…vous le confiez à une vauriens !

-Mais voyons calmez-vous Severus. Intervint Minerva.

-Vous la ferme ! Partez en vacances et mourrez pendant le trajet ! lui hurla Rogue.

McGonagall d'indigna, rebroussa chemin et partit du bureau sans dire au revoir à Castor.

-Severus, Minerva à raison…détendez-vous. Tenez, prenez.

Dumbeldore lui vaporisa de l'eau sur lui.

-Mais voulez vous arrêter ! fit Rogue. Mais Dumbeldore continua. Je vous ai dit stop !

-Ahaha, je trouve cela amusant. Rigola Dumbeldore. Il pourchasse Rogue dans tout son bureau pour l'arroser.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Je suis prit pour un gamin…je démissionne !

Et Rogue quitta le bureau pour allez faire sa valise. Dumbeldore retourna à ces plantes toujours entrain de rigoler.

Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs quand il rencontra Hermione.

-Hey Granger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui fit Hermione énervée.

-T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Drago.

-Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ta queue ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Non je pense aussi avec mon cerveau mais ça c'est en cours. dit Malefoy.

-Va te faire foutre ! Je ne re-baiserai pas avec toi jusqu'à se que tu n'es pas un peu mûri ! fit Hermione avant de continuer sa route. Malefoy la rattrapa par le bras.

-Ca veut dire qu'on vit une relation « Non exclusive »…donc je peux aller voir ailleurs ? demanda Malefoy plein d'attentes.

-Oui tu peux aller voir ailleurs…et moi aussi ! Répondit Hermione grand sourire.

-Un seul te touche, je…

-Tu as le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, moi aussi. On est tous égaux que je sache.

-T'aimes ça... ?

-De quoi ? fit innocemment Hermione.

-Me rendre dingue et tenir par la queue ! rétorqua Drago qui commençait à s'énervé.

-Oui j'avoue que c'est jouissif ! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller déjeuner…passe une bonne journée. Fit Hermione en lui caressant le bras et en lui baisant la joue. Et n'oublie pas…tu vas ailleurs, j'en fais de même.

Et Hermione partit laissant un Malefoy passablement énervé. C'est là que Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent.

-Vous avez cassés ? demandèrent-ils plein d'espoirs.

-Vos gueules et je vous interdit de l'approcher ! cria Malefoy.

Et il partit vers le dortoirs des Serpentards.


	13. Quand l'orage gronde sur Poudlard Plage

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Malefoy et Hermione s'ignoraient au plus haut point. Ils prenaient soin de d'éviter mais si par malheur ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre ça finissait en dispute, comment dire ? Meurtrière.

Nous étions en début de semaine, lundi exactement. Malefoy se trouvait dans le parc assit contre un muret qui séparait le parc et la forêt du « Poudlard Plage » qu'avait mis en place Dumbeldore. Il avait fait spécialement et magiquement apporter du sable pour le disposer tout autour du lac qui lui aussi avait été revisité. C'était désormais un vrai coin de paradis…malgré la froideur glacial de l'hiver. Oui car Dumbeldore n'avait pas prit en compte le facteur Hiver et il s'était bien retrouvé embêté. Le sable s'était transformé en macadam beige devenant mouvant quand il pleuvait et le lac était devenu une patinoire où pratiquement tout les élèves tombaient au moins une fois car pour se rendre en botanique,il fallait le traverser. Des travaux avait été engagé et bouchaient complètement le sentier pour se rendre au serres. Malefoy était entouré de Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise.

-Je ne traverserai pas se lac ! fit Crabbe paniqué.

-Crabbe ne fait pas ton enfant ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! s'emporta Drago.

-Oui et bien vas-y toi, moi je bouge pas !

-Allez Crabbe sois cool . dit Goyle pour le motivé.

-Non je ne serai pas cool ! Non non non ! Crabbe hocha frénétiquement de la tête pour montrer sa détermination.

Malefoy et Blaise respirèrent un bon coup pour ne pas s'énerver trop rapidement.

-On va être en retard Crabbe si tu ne te décides pas ! rajouta Blaise. ALORS TU TE DEPECHES !

-Pas la peine de crier ! Je ne traverserai pas !

-Bon tu sais quoi, nous on va allais en cours et toi tu vas rester là ok ? fit Malefoy joignant les gestes à la paroles et commençant à partir suivit de Blaise et Goyle.

Malefoy, Blaise et Goyle avançaient prudemment sur la glace. C'est alors que Malefoy vit Hermione se faire draguer par un 7ème année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Furieux, il accéléra le pas pour arriver à quelques mètres d'eux. Là il prit son élan et coura en direction de jeune homme. Drago le percuta de plein fouet dans l'épaule et le pauvre garçon du nom de Jacques se retrouva projeter à 10 bon mètres de là. Il saignait du nez dû au choc de la glace contre son visage et il resta allongé par terre criant sa douleur. Malefoy le regardait d'un air supérieur et finit par lâcher son excuse.

-J'ai glisser 'scuz-moi ! Sa arrive à tout le monde. Fit innocemment Malefoy. Hermione le regarda d'un œil noir.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Oui tu n'es qu'un idiot, fallait te pousser quand j'ai crié attention ! fit Malefoy à l'intention de Jacques qui s'était relevé et faisait face à Drago.

-Ce n'est pas à lui que je parlait Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Oh ! Mais comme je t'es expliqué j'ai glissé et…

-Tais-toi !

-Ch'il vous plaît, che voudrché pas paraître imporchun mais ch'ai très malch au nez. Réussi difficilement à articuler Jacques.

-TA GUEULE ! crièrent à l'unisson Drago et Hermione.

Jacques baissa sa tête ensanglantée. Blaise et Goyle suivaient la scène de près quand Crabbe arriva.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celui-ci. Ils le regardèrent ahuris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Blaise.

-Bah j'ai vu qu'il y avait de l'action alors je suis venu.

Zabini et Goyle le fusillèrent du regard mais Crabbe ne remarqua rien trop occupé à suivre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione et Drago continuaient à se disputer en publique quand arriva le célèbre Harry Potter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Harry complètement perdu.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Malefoy aurait violement poussé ce jeune homme car il parlait à Hermione et maintenant celle-ci lui en veut et ils se disputent. Expliqua Parvati qui venait d'arriver elle aussi.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça ! Fit Harry indifférent. Alors Malefoy toujours en train de taper sur les autres ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne l'ai pas tapé ! Et pis il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher ! répondit l'intéressé.

-C'est sûr c'est de sa faute. Fit Harry ironiquement.

-Tu me cherches Potter !

-Moi ? Non ! Je ne fais qu'analyser la situation. Conclut Harry innocemment.

-Harry s'il te plaît arrête. Ne complique pas plus les choses. Intervint Hermione à son tour.

-Moi ce que j'en dit….

C'est à se moment qu'arriva Ron en trombe. Il courait sur le verglas et manqua de tomber à mainte reprise.

-Eh Harry, je sais se qu'on peut dire comme rumeur sur Mal…il s'arrêta dans son élan, voyant que tout le monde le regarder. Malefoy et Hermione les premiers.

-Malefoy…toujours là et toujours bien armé à ce que je vois. Fit Ron en désignant la braguette de Drago.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire narquois et sursauta de crainte. Ron lui souriait et Malefoy le regardait mi-dégoûté mi-craintif.

-Bref ! fit Harry pour changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je vais y allez. Je n'aime pas du tout avoir Malefoy trop près de moi. Fit Harry dégoûté en regardant Drago.

-Et moi j'aime pas quand ton pote « Weasley le moche » me regarde la bite avec insistance ! fit Drago en s'énervant.

-Hey ! cria Ron. Moi j'aime pas comment est habillé Hermione aujourd'hui et je le dit pas ! gaffa Ron.

-Quoi ? s'emporta Hermione. Parce que tu te crois mieux avec ton bonnet « Pompon » totalement ridicule !

-Oh ! s'outra Ron. Puisque c'est comme ça…Harry voulait lancer une rumeur sur Malefoy pour que vous cassiez définitivement !

-Sale balance ! répondit Harry.

-Ch'il vous plaît, ch'ai très mal ! tenta Jacques.

-On s'en fout ! Fit Malefoy avant qu'il ne le lui mette son poing dans le nez déjà bien en sang. Jacques s'effondra à terre pleurant de douleur. Non mais ! fit Drago.

Tout le monde se prenait la tête quand Crabbe fit une intervention.

-Hey ! Je viens de remarquer que j'étais sur de la glace et j'ai peur ! Et aussi que on avait cours dans…enfin devrais-je dire qu'il nous reste 15 min pour arriver avant que ça sonne. Conclut Crabbe.

Tout le monde arrêta de se disputer et chacun partis de son côté de la patinoire pour se rendre en cours. Jacques était encore allongé par terre et saignait de plus en plus. Quand il voulut se relever, il se rendit compte que sa langue était collé à la glace. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais en vain, tout le monde était déjà partit.

* * *

**_ Avis à la population, je tiens à dire qu'aucun acteur n'a été blessé ou maltraité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre.lol_**

**_Je voulais aussi dire que pour toutes les reviews de "Take the best fuck the rest" me demandant quand allais-je mettre la suite et bien je ne sais pas. Pas avant un petit moment en tout cas. Voilà merci de votre fidélité et gros bisous! Mettez vos reviews!_**

**_LettyM_**

* * *


	14. Quand l'orgie est collectif ou en binôme

**_Désolé pour ce long long retard. Je vous avoue que j'étais en manque d'inspiration depuis pas mal de temps. Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on approche de la fin. Alors Happy End ou pas?_**

**_Je n'en dirais pas plus, éternellement Letty Malfoy._**

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous avec dix minutes de retard au cours de botanique. Mme Chourave demanda une explication à se retard général et tous eurent la bonne idée de sortir la même excuse : « Toilettes ! ».

- Vous étiez tous aux toilettes ? Demanda celle-ci, les yeux ronds.

- Si on vous le dit ! Répondit Drago, exaspéré par la stupidité de son professeur qu'il jugeait inadaptée à la société actuelle. C'est vrai, quel crime de vivre de plante et de magie fraîche !

- Je suis sceptique face à cela. Fit quand même la concernée.

- S'il vous plaît, moi je peux m'asseoir parce que moi j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au toilette. Intervint Ron, provocant une fusion d'insultes.

- Mais quel con ! Fit Harry entre ses dents avec ses mains sur les yeux. Ron avait atteins son cota de d'imbécillité pour la journée.

- « Weasley le moche 5ème du nom », ne pouvais-tu pas te taire ? S'énerva Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? C'est pas comme si j'avais dis à tout le monde que Dean et Seamus aiment se fricotter les fesses quand il n'y a personne.

Un « OH » collectif se fit entendre dans la classe de botanique. Maintenant s'il était de dégoût, de surprise ou d'admiration, seuls les concernés le savaient. Hermione plaqua l'une de ces mains sur sa poitrine. Se matin en se levant, elle avait pensé apprendre énormément de chose en Botanique, comme un antidote contre du poison, ou encore où trouver des champignons hallucinogènes, mais ça ! jamais.

Drago, quant à lui, était plus pensif qu'autre chose. Il semblait réfléchir, oui oui, Drago Malefoy réfléchissait, comme quoi. Il était déjà beau, bien membré et maintenant philosophe, il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

- Tu veux dire quoi « Weasley le vilain » quand tu dis « fricotter les fesses ? » Demanda Drago, avec un intérêt plus qu'inquiétant.

- Ben… ils aiment bien la sentir quoi. Répondit Ron, le plus innocemment possible.

Hermione eu comme un renvois et du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir, Harry affichait une mine dégoûtée, il revoyait la scène dans sa tête. Quel spectacle de l'horreur. Il dut lui aussi rejoindre Hermione sur le banc, un amas d'émotions venaient de lui arriver dessus.

- Harry, je me sens mal. Fit Hermione à l'intention de celui-ci.

- Toi au moins, tu n'as pas vu la scène. Renchérit Harry en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Mme Chourave était là, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, sûrement du à la surprise – et on la comprend- elle avait tout simplement l'air encore plus bouboule que d'habitude. Certaines attitudes n'allaient pas à tout le monde.

- Mes élèves sont des pervers homosexuels et qui vous faire des orgies collectifs dans les toilettes de Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'arriva le professeur McGonagall, fraîchement revenu d'une sieste qui l'avait remis d'aplomb et d'une bonne tasse de thé, fait de papaye et d'herbe. Elle arriva, affichant un sourire radieux. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant dans la classe de Botanique et voyant les élèves parlaient entre eux avec une Mme Chourave, plantée au milieu sans signe de vie.

- Professeur Chourave ! Appela Minerva.

Celle-ci n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'incita à aller à sa rencontre.

- Professeur ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici, enfin répondez ! S'emporta Minerva en lui tapant sur le bras.

- Mes élèves font des orgies collectifs dans les toilettes ! Fit brusquement le professeur Chourave. Elle semblait très énergique d'un seul coup. Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna, de peur de recevoir un vilain crochet dans le nez, vu les grands gestes que faisaient Mme Chourave.

Celle-ci parlait toute seule. Les seuls mots distincts que comprirent les élèves, furent « allumé » et « effet de serre ». S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle pensait et donc se qu'elle disait, ils auraient pu croire qu'elle se repassait son cours dans la tête.

Minerva regarda Hermione et Harry, sur le banc à côté d'elle.

- Désolé professeur, mais c'est vous l'adulte là. C'est à vous de la calmer. Répondit Harry, voyant le regard suppliant de McGonagall.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Malefoy, qui semblait absorber par sa conversation avec Ron, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Elle ne réussit qu'à comprendre « fricotter », « fessiers » et « Hermione ». Elle se douta bien vite du « sujet » de la conversation.

Minerva fut d'un coup -oui un coup de baguette peu faire toute la différence- énervée, une vague de colère l'envahit. Quel professeur bidon cette Chourave ! Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et la fit lui faire face. C'est alors que le pire se produisit…

McGonagall gifla violemment Mme Chourave. On retiendra sa rotation parfaite du poignet, ce qui donna une élégance au mouvement. Autour d'elles, les discussions cessèrent, tous les regardant. Les élèves firent alors un « oh » admiratif –cette fois-ci on se doute qu'il est admiratif.

- Ca s'appelle « Avoir un bon coup de baguette ». Fit Minerva à l'intention de l'assemblée, qui l'admirait.

C'est ainsi que Minerva ne vit pas le retour de baguette de Mme Chourave. Celle-ci avait fermé le poings et le lui avait direct envoyé dans le nez.

Un cri de douleur retentit alors dans la serre. Minerva se tenait le nez, qui semblait légèrement déplacé de sa place d'origine.

Des applaudissement énergiques se firent entendre de la part des élèves. Le professeur Chourave joignit ses poings en l'air et les arbora, avec un sourire vainqueur.

Drago profita de cette frénésie pour prendre Hermione par le bras et il l'emmena à l'extérieur de la serre.

- Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu sais, j'étais jaloux tout à l'heure. Répondit Drago, très sérieux.

- J'avais cru le deviner, oui.

- Et tu sais aussi, que j'aime te « fricotter les fesses » aussi ?

- Oui je le sais aussi, mais pourrais-tu juste éviter de me ressortir cette expression à l'avenir car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne passe pas. Fit Hermione, en respirant profondément. Décidément !

- Désolé. Bref, ça te dirais qu'on aille au toilette ensemble ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil face à cette invitation.

- De quel romantisme tu fais preuve, Drago. S'en est presque déroutant.

- Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je te dise « Allons forniquer, tels des animaux en rut dans les toilettes ? » Suggéra Drago avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Hermione soupira, il ne changerait jamais.

- Non mais un petit « faisons l'amour » m'aurait suffit.

- Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour alors qu'on se déteste ?

- Tu me détestes ? Fit Hermione en virevoltant pour faire face à Drago.

Drago sourit en la regardant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il la détestait mais au fond ce n'était pas vrai. Mais attention, il ne l'aimait pas non plus, elle était juste son ennemie préférée. Une haine améliorée.

- Non je ne déteste pas, t'es ma PCR.

- T'as quoi ?

- PCR, Plan Cul Régulier !

- Ou une Pauvre Cruche Réaliste.

Drago rigola franchement, ces instants avec elle, ce n'était que du bonheur. Il la prit par l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui.

- Alors on va au toilette ?

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire coquin, signe de son approbation. Elle lui prit la main et il commencèrent à courir sur ce qui devait être le « Poudlard Plage ». Ils avaient encore cours toute la journée mais aucune importance, ils allaient « faire l'amour » ou « refaire la haine ».

C'est de loin qu'ils entendirent une vitre se briser, laissant traverser le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall. Elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières, se tirant les cheveux et se mordant les chevilles. Dumbeldore accourut suivis de toute une troupe de professeur.

Tans mieux, Drago et Hermione pourraient se permettre des gémissements lascifs sans que personne ne les entende.

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**


End file.
